Universal Love
by TheRealBakura
Summary: A story told with science and romance, about a six-person relationship that seems to be falling apart at the seams. Key: Ryou is the Sun; Bakura is the Stars; Marik is the Earth; Malik is the Planets; Yugi is the Air; Yami is the Galaxy. YuumeiShipping; M-Preg.
1. 1

**Sun.**

* * *

The sun is a large star that the planets revolve around. It provides heat to the planets surrounding it. It was once not thought to be the center of the universe, but rather, it was thought to be the Earth that was in the center of the universe. People were important, not their source of life.

The sun wasn't as important to anyone, with the exception of the man who would discover the truth about the universe later. He, Nicolaus Copernicus, would soon discover that the sun was the **real** center of the universe. But, no one believed him until after his death.

It was like that with me, too. We all loved one another. But, the person they all needed for survival, housing, food, and everything like that: he was ignored. It was like the sun before it was discovered to be the center of the universe. Worthless. Futile. Pointless. Scrap metal.

Then, they discovered what I really was. It took a long time. I had so many boyfriends hugging me, I thought I was going to die of being hugged that day. I remember that song being sung in my ear:

 _Tick, tock, goes the clock,_

 _The blood is pouring faster._

 _Tick, tock, goes the clock,_

 _You will be dead soon after._

 _Tick, tock, goes the clock,_

 _Death will quickly come near,_

 _Tick tock, goes the clock,_

 _No one ever leaves here._

My favorite boyfriend out the five I had, he sang that to me, then kissed me, mouth to mouth. That's when he told everyone to stop crowding me, and he just laid on the floor, with me on top of him for a hour.

 _ **Tick, tock, goes the clock...**_

I was his Sun. He was my stars. Nothing would ever make me leave him.

 _ **The blood is pouring faster...**_

I didn't want him to leave my side, either.

 _ **Tick, tock, goes the clock...**_

He never did.

 _ **You'll be dead soon after...**_

But, something made me feel like I would leave him unwillingly, before either of us could try to leave the other.

 _ **Tick, tock, goes the clock...**_

Something scary. Something that I wouldn't be able to fight; that would take me before I took even the tiniest step away from him.

 _ **Death will quickly come near...**_

It was quickly approaching. I could feel it.

 _ **Tick, tock, goes the clock...**_

I was getting chills up my spine. It was scaring me, almost to death.

 _ **No one ever leaves here.**_

Which is why I wanted to scream when I found myself collapsing in his arms.


	2. 2

Galaxy.

* * *

The galaxy is too big to be explored by all. Only a small part of it is known to man, and the rest is a Holy Grail waiting to be discovered. I'm like that, too. Not even my closest boyfriend knew everything about me. There was very little about me that wasn't a secret. My boyfriends are like the parts of the galaxy: the sun, the stars, the Earth, the planets, and the air. I was the galaxy. I knew who they were. They knew barely anything about me.

I was upstairs. The boyfriend (out of my five) that slept in the same room with me was asleep on top of me. His hands were cold, and I felt like he was going to die in my arms. However, his arms and face were warm (I checked), and he was still breathing. I just slipped gloves on his hands, and socks on his feet, knowing that was all he needed.

He was sweet. I loved him dearly. No one would be able to disagree. At first, we knew that we were friends. But then, we were best friends. Then, partners. Then... we were where we are now. Dating. Of course, we were all dating the five other people in our house, but we took a vote. Everyone agreed that we were allowed to have favorites.

So we wouldn't have to reveal anything in public, we all chose a nickname. The sun, the stars, the Earth, the planets, the air, and the galaxy. I was Galaxy. My favorite boyfriend was Air. He was beautiful, and very sensitive. You could just pat his head, and he would scream in pain. He said I was the most careful with him, and that I was **his** favorite boyfriend. Then, I had only smiled and kissed his forehead. Today... I would do the same thing.

That was love, for us.

I remember that one of my boyfriends- the Sun- said that we were the perfect match for one another. I told him it was the same way for him and the Stars, and he just smiled and poured me a cup of tea. I shrugged my shoulders, smiling, and took a tip. I ran upstairs, because it was bitter. I never heard any comment from anyone else, but we all have different taste buds.

Air never complained about much of anything. Sometimes, he would tell me he had a fever, or that he felt sick, but he never complained, really. Sometimes, I felt scared that he would end up in the hospital from his illnesses, but he never did that, either. If I had to say who complained the most, that medal would be awarded to Planets. The person who is more likely to be hospitalized from sickness is Sun.

I never got sick. I was absolutely fine. More often than not, I was always at everyone's side, tending to whatever illness they had. That was until that day. I was walking downstairs, Air following behind. Suddenly, I had to run instead of walk down the stairs, because I was feeling sick to my stomach. I locked the door, and I heard Air banging on the door as I threw up into the toilet.

I spent just a few minutes in there, trying to breathe. Air was still banging on the door, but I quickly unlocked it for him to come inside. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened?", he asked.

"I just feel a little sick," I told him.

He helped me to my feet. "But, you never get sick."

"Well, it's never too late for anything," I told him, and walked out the bathroom door.

I was just trying to keep myself together.


End file.
